Television shows on network stations are broadcast to viewers throughout the world at very little cost to the viewer. The production and transmission costs of these broadcasts are typically supported by corporations that interrupt the broadcasts at regular intervals with advertisement, called commercials. As production costs increase, network television shows have less and less content while the viewing time is taken up by commercials. These commercials break up the shows, making the viewing experience less enjoyable and informative. These interruptions have not allowed television viewing to reach its potential and have created much competition from pay-per-view stations, video and DVD rental stores, and movie theaters. If it were not for these commercial interruptions, television viewing would be much greater. If television viewing could be increased while still allowing corporations to sponsor content, network broadcasters would be much happier and would be able to compete better against other forms of entertainment and education. If corporations could still attract customers by sponsoring shows, they would have no objection to eliminating commercials, especially if it resulted in more television viewers and more customers.
Other means of broadcasting content are now becoming available on the Internet. Methods are being studied and tested for sponsoring these broadcasts. A method that allows companies to sponsor broadcasts while avoiding commercial interruptions is ideal for the broadcaster and for the viewer. As long as a sponsoring corporation is still able to turn viewers into customers, the corporation will be amenable to the new method, especially if it results in more customers than a standard broadcast that is interrupted by commercials.